


【浦良】试胆大会之后

by Tuki



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki





	【浦良】试胆大会之后

“浦…浦塔罗斯，你要干什么…”被逼到墙角的良太郎有一种不好的预感，他慌张地推开逐渐靠近的浦塔罗斯。

“呵呵，良太郎不是说好的随意使用身体一天么？”浦塔罗斯抓住良太郎的手腕，贴近良太郎的耳边说道。

“但是…但是我以为…”良太郎一时语塞。因为试胆大会的圆满结束，按照约定良太郎会让每个异魔神都自由使用身体一天。昨天桃塔罗斯附身去打架的伤口还在隐隐作痛，本以为今天和浦塔罗斯在一起就没什么可担心的了，但浦塔罗斯并没有立刻附身上来，而是揽着良太郎向自己房间走去。

“这样，”浦塔罗斯环住良太郎瘦弱的腰，抬起他的下巴，“也算自由使用吧？”

过于亲密的距离让良太郎忍不住别过脸，隐约猜到了浦塔罗斯的意图的他感觉心跳加速，不安地抿起嘴唇。

良太郎可爱的模样都被浦塔罗斯看在了眼中，他感觉自己的兴致变得高涨，在他人尚未踏足的区域进行第一次垂钓绝对会是不错的体验。

“怎么样，良太郎要反悔吗？”浦塔罗斯拍拍良太郎的肩膀，温柔地问道。

“嗯…我不能反悔…”不知道是回答浦塔罗斯还是为自己打气，良太郎小声地说道。他紧闭着双眼，下定决心似的点点头，而浦塔罗斯知道他只是在逞强而已。

这就是为什么你会如此迷人啊，良太郎。

浦塔罗斯俯下身子贴上良太郎的嘴唇，异魔神皮肤表面异于常人的冰冷温度让良太郎忍不住打了个寒颤，但随即而来的湿热舌头立刻侵入他微张的唇瓣，轻轻扫过口腔内部然后缠上良太郎的舌尖，颇有技巧地指引着他享受其中。

“嗯…”唇齿相交的甜蜜触感使良太郎忍不住呻吟了一声，一股独属于浦塔罗斯的淡淡海水味也从口中传来。他抓住浦塔罗斯的肩膀，任凭浦塔罗斯在自己口腔里肆虐，快感与缺氧的感觉充斥着大脑让良太郎一时间无法思考，直到浦塔罗斯抬起头结束亲吻时，良太郎还恋恋不舍地贴着浦塔罗斯的嘴唇，两人逐渐分开的嘴角还缠着淫糜的透明液体。

“良太郎，注意呼吸。”浦塔罗斯看着伏在自己身上气喘吁吁的良太郎，在他耳边轻声说道。他玩味似地咬住良太郎因为兴奋而逐渐染上绯红的耳垂，左手也不知不觉地探入单薄的衬衫中。

浦塔罗斯的指尖滑过良太郎扁平的小腹，悠闲地向上环绕着柔软的胸口，似乎在体验着良太郎皮肤的质感，轻羽般的瘙痒触感让良太郎浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊…浦塔罗斯…”不知何时，浦塔罗斯开始用食指揉捏起中间柔软的乳尖。陌生的快感瞬间从胸前袭来，良太郎无助地抓着浦塔罗斯的肩膀呻吟着。

浦塔罗斯勾起良太郎的衬衫，低下头舔上逐渐挺立的乳头，良太郎的皮肤上似乎有一股淡淡的类似牛奶的甜美味道，他卷起舌头开始吮吸起来。同时，另一边乳头也被浦塔罗斯熟练的手指揉捏疼爱至肿胀发红，胸前的双重刺激带来的巨大冲击让良太郎舒服得无法呼吸。

仿佛发烧了一样，良太郎恍惚的大脑除了感受快感外无法思考，全身也燃起炽热的难以忍耐的高温。他贴紧着浦塔罗斯的身体，发烫的皮肤与浦塔罗斯表面冰冷的胸甲亲密接触，仿佛得到解脱的他舒服地颤抖起来。

看着良太郎这副从未向他人展示过的可爱反应，浦塔罗斯贪婪地想寻求更多。

他抬起腿抵住良太郎的胯间，宽松的牛仔裤瞬间因为张力紧绷起来，透过内裤摩擦着敏感的下体，良太郎闷哼了一声，不自觉地夹紧浦塔罗斯的腿享受着那电流似的快感。

感觉到良太郎的下身逐渐变硬，浦塔罗斯便开始更用力地顶弄，甚至弯曲膝盖摩擦起他的前端。

“啊——”欲望逐渐在下身积累，仿佛随时都要冲破极限，良太郎闭着眼眉头紧锁，努力克制着射精的冲动。

“不用忍耐，尽情释放出来吧，良太郎。”浦塔罗斯在良太郎的耳边低语道，那低沉而磁性的声音仿佛有魔力般刺激着良太郎的意识，他很快就颤抖着射了出来。

浅色的牛仔裤前端湿了一大块，仿佛就像尿裤子的良太郎尴尬地低下头平复呼吸，以为一切都结束了的他拍拍裤子上的褶皱，朝着浴室走去。

“别走啊良太郎，我们还没有结束呢。”浦塔罗斯揽住良太郎的腰把他拉了回来，左手捏着一个透明的瓶子在良太郎眼前晃动。

“这个，可是我拜托直美买来的东西呢。”浦塔罗斯一边说着一边悠闲地摸着良太郎的屁股。

“骗…骗人的吧…”高潮的余韵尚未过去，仿佛被一盆冷水浇清醒的良太郎只觉得双腿发软，向后倒去。

“哦呀，晕过去可不好。良太郎可要好好履行承诺哦。”浦塔罗斯直接抱起良太郎，把他放在一旁的桌上。

无处落脚的良太郎就这样无助地躺在桌上，脸上委屈的神情似乎就要哭出来一样。浦塔罗斯没有进一步行动，只是颇有趣味地撑着下巴观察着良太郎的反应。

浦塔罗斯那炽热的视线扫过良太郎全身，仿佛被看光的良太郎感觉脸上发烫，不禁抬起手挡在胸前，就像守护贞操的少女一样。

浦塔罗斯被良太郎这一娇羞的动作逗笑了，他走上前，擦去良太郎眼角打转的泪水。

“放心好了，良太郎，我不会伤害你的，相信我吧。”

良太郎抬起头来，浦塔罗斯那玩世不恭，随时带着嘲讽意味的暗黄色眼睛很认真地注视着他。就算浦塔罗斯一直都是一个满口谎言的骗子，此时此刻良太郎似乎感受到了他眼中的真诚。

“…嗯。”良太郎艰难地点点头，放松了下来。

得到了想要的答案，浦塔罗斯安慰似的拍拍良太郎的头发，随即摸上他的腰间，不紧不慢地将裤子连同内裤往下褪去。

经过一轮高潮的阴茎又疲软下来，柱体表面沾满黏糊糊的白色液体，还有些尚未干透的精液在缓缓往下滴，渗透到那双苍白又瘦弱的大腿根部，这幅诱人的景象让浦塔罗斯忍不住啧啧叹道。

良太郎害羞地用手遮住自己眼睛，身体默默地地等待着浦塔罗斯随意处置。

“良太郎。”浦塔罗斯突然开口说道。

“…？”良太郎缓缓地睁开眼，好奇地仰视着浦塔罗斯。

“要把腿再分开一点哦。”

“…”良太郎难以置信地瞪着浦塔罗斯，而浦塔罗斯只是一脸无辜地摊摊手。良太郎红着脸移开视线，沉默不语，嘟起嘴仿佛生气了。

但过了一会儿，他还是乖乖地分开了自己双腿。

看到了很有趣的反应，浦塔罗斯轻笑了一声，然后打开了润滑剂的盖子，抹了一点透明胶体到手指上，向良太郎后方紧致的洞口探索进去。

“唔…！”冰凉的液体刺激着敏感的后穴，良太郎忍不住叫出了声。  
渐渐地，当身体适应了这股不适的温度时，身后的异物感却越发明显，尽管浦塔罗斯的手指仿佛按摩般环着良太郎内壁四周按压，良太郎还是紧张地缩起肉壁，让浦塔罗斯进退困难。

“良太郎，放松。”浦塔罗斯耐心地说道，他抓住良太郎的阴茎，手掌混合着铃口不停溢出的前液和先前残留的粘稠精液，套弄着逐渐变硬的柱体。

“啊…”浦塔罗斯手掌粗糙的纹路与良太郎敏感的下体直接接触，让良太郎感到既瘙痒又舒服。

被快感分散了注意力，良太郎逐渐放松对后面的防守，浦塔罗斯趁机插入第二根手指，往更深处探去。

身后传来一阵轻微的刺痛，良太郎只是闷哼了一声，不安地扭动着腰部减轻不适感。浦塔罗斯细心地做着扩张，手指作成剪刀状拉伸紧绷的皱襞，然后顺势插进第三根手指，试探着柔软的黏膜边缘。

“唔…！”一股甜美的麻痹感突然传遍全身，良太郎还没搞清楚是怎么回事就舒服得叫了起来，仿佛鱼饵上钩的浦塔罗斯满意地扬起嘴角，向刚才戳到的肿块不停顶去。

“啊…啊…等一下…”被浦塔罗斯顶弄的那个地方不停传来巨大的快感刺激着良太郎的全身。被欢愉的感觉填满、折磨的他只能轻轻抓着浦塔罗斯的手臂恳求他慢一点，但浦塔罗斯不为所动，只是颇有兴致地欣赏着良太郎那副被手指操到恍惚却又欲求不满的表情。

身体就像被改造了一样，良太郎接连发出破碎的呻吟，被充分扩张的后穴也反射性地夹紧浦塔罗斯的手指索求更多刺激。

玩也玩够了，浦塔罗斯缓缓撤回手指。透明发亮的淫丝从浦塔罗斯的指尖断开滴到桌上，身后随即而来的空虚感使良太郎不满地呻吟了起来，他粘湿的后穴不停地一张一合，仿佛在渴望什么东西来填满。

良太郎抬起头想恳求浦塔罗斯继续。但在他面前，浦塔罗斯一脸悠闲地涂着润滑剂揉搓着胯间的阴茎，且不论它是从哪里冒出来的，那似乎比良太郎小腿还粗的可怖尺寸，异于常人的蓝色皮肤上逐渐因为欲望而变红抬头的前端，表面若隐若现的几条青筋仿佛还在跳动，都让良太郎感到一股莫名的恐惧，逐渐燃起的欲火忽然被一桶无形的冷水浇灭。

“不…不要…”良太郎发抖地往后退去，身后只有墙壁的他无处可逃。

“再忍耐一下吧，良太郎。”浦塔罗斯抓起良太郎挣扎的双腿，把他拉到自己面前，抬起蓄势待发的肉棒对准那诱人的穴口插了进去。

内壁瞬间被撕扯的痛楚带走了良太郎所剩无几的快感，他不顾一切地尖叫起来，从眼角不停流出的泪水模糊了眼前的视线，嘴里也含糊不清地恳求着浦塔罗斯停下，但浦塔罗斯只是像安慰受惊的小兽一样来回抚摸着良太郎大腿，一边动着腰部向前推进撑起窄小的肠壁，凭着先前的记忆试探着合适的角度前后抽插。

良太郎努力地排斥着浦塔罗斯的侵入，但是当他一次次随着急促的呼吸舒展皱襞时，浦塔罗斯就会趁机埋到到体内的更深处，下体被异物填满的感觉使良太郎害怕地颤抖起来。同时受到刺激的肠道也分泌出大量肠液，润滑着浦塔罗斯逐渐在体内变大的阴茎，使他能够得到充分扩张，更轻易地摩擦着紧致的内壁。

“嗯…”下身的疼痛似乎随着浦塔罗斯的不断抽送缓缓消失了，如梦初醒的良太郎放松下来平复着紊乱的呼吸，被蹂躏的下体被快感麻痹地没有了知觉，良太郎感觉自己快要舒服得死掉了。

良太郎弓起背隐隐约约地看到自己下身与浦塔罗斯结合的地方，那粗大的性器就那样反复插入然后消失在自己体内，不知是体液还是润滑剂的透明液体从结合处飞溅而出，在良太郎的大腿内侧，浦塔罗斯的身上留下淫糜的印记。肉体撞击时激起的水声与良太郎的呻吟声混合在一起变得不堪入耳，让他羞耻得想捂住耳朵。

“怎么样，良太郎，舒服吗？”浦塔罗斯轻轻拔过良太郎额上被汗水打湿的头发，直视着他因快感而涣散的眼睛。

“嗯…”良太郎并没有直接回答，只是随着浦塔罗斯的动作默许似的低哼着，他享受似的闭起眼睛，微张的嘴巴不停轻喘着，全然接受着浦塔罗斯的侵犯。

“那么，你想要我停下吗？”浦塔罗斯坏心眼地放慢了动作，歪着头注视着良太郎。

“等…等等！不要停下来！”良太郎泪眼汪汪地睁开眼注视着浦塔罗斯，被蹂躏到脑袋空空的他只能自己动起腰迎合着浦塔罗斯龟速般的动作。浦塔罗斯轻笑一声，这副淫荡的模样似乎激起了他的欲望，他随即抓起良太郎的双腿扛到自己肩上，对准那个地方更加剧烈地肏弄。

“啊！浦…浦塔罗斯…”被快感充斥全身的良太郎环住浦塔罗斯的脖子，发出支离破碎的呻吟声，身前再度挺立的阴茎已经湿得一塌糊涂，随着动作的加快不停蹭上浦塔罗斯腹前凹凸不平的皮肤，摩擦带来的快感让良太郎欲罢不能。

下身被温暖紧致的甬道包裹的浦塔罗斯感觉到体内的欲望在逐渐积累，他揽过良太郎的后脑勺咬上他微张的嘴唇。

这次良太郎主动张开嘴巴迎上浦塔罗斯，两人的舌头交缠在一起互相舔舐，淫糜的水声在这空旷的电车内回荡开来。同时浦塔罗斯并未停下腰间的动作，他对准良太郎的前列腺不停撞击着，激起良太郎的一阵阵剧烈颤抖。

“啊…浦塔罗斯，我…我要…”被巨大的快感两面夹击冲垮了良太郎最后的生理防线，他感觉眼前一阵白光闪过，痉挛的感觉袭过全身，然后伴随着一声尖叫迎来了高潮，白色的液体射到两人的交合处，又随着浦塔罗斯的反复抽送混入良太郎的体内。

二次高潮过后的良太郎逐渐瘫软下来，而浦塔罗斯的冲击还在继续。被温暖潮湿的黏膜包裹着的下身似乎又肿大了一圈，一次次擦过窄小的甬道产生的电流越发剧烈，浦塔罗斯感觉自己头脑发烫，呼吸也变得紊乱起来，他知道自己即将迎来高潮。

“良太郎，我可以射在里面么？”他突然问道。

“呼…嗯？嗯…”仿佛丢了魂的良太郎丝毫没有理解浦塔罗斯的意思，只是疲惫地点点头。

得到许可的浦塔罗斯也没有客气，他快速抽插了几下，随即挺直腰椎，轻哼着在良太郎体内释放了自己的欲望。

“啊…”当浦塔罗斯抽出来时，良太郎感觉到一股舒适的暖流流出了体内，忍不住呻吟了起来。一股疲惫的困意接踵而至，他缓缓闭上眼睛，陷入到惬意的黑暗中。

浦塔罗斯用纸巾擦拭完粘稠的下体，抬头一看发现良太郎已经睡着了。他侧躺在一片狼藉的桌上，丝毫没有被身下一摊淫秽不堪的液体所困扰，一脸放松地打着轻鼾。

不知道他明天会有什么反应呢…真期待啊。

浦塔罗斯抱起良太郎，良太郎只是轻轻哼了一声表示抗议，然后安心地靠到浦塔罗斯的肩上继续平稳地安睡着，浦塔罗斯忍不住亲了他一口，低喃道:

“晚安，良太郎。”


End file.
